Temple of the Ruined
Temple of the Ruined ''is the eighth episode of Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. Enjoy! Plot Narrator: After the events of the last episode, Dakota and his pokemon have decided to go sightseeing! ''Dakota has all of his pokemon out. They're walking on a trail up into mountains. Char: We're so close to Mount Medoriyama! I can smell the fire! Dakota: We are close, but the only fire I smell is from your tail. All of the pokemon nod in consent. Char: Sorry. Dakota: I have an idea! Ren: Here we go again. Dakota: It's for a game we could play! Eon and Lucas: What is it? Dakota: We say something about ourselves that we don't already know. But here's a twist; you can't talk until everyone's done. So only smiling and stuff Char: My brother was shiny! The group smiles and nods Ren: I once got defeated by a Magikarp because I was tired of training. The group busts out laughing and a passing Magikarp ghost frowns and flies away crying. Lucas: I once got on a website that Disney said to ask your parents permission to get on. Without asking my owners! Bad boy, or what? The group busts out laughing again. Eon: I know Baby-Doll Eyes. The group grins, and Dakota scolds himself. Dakota: I once saw a legendary. The group looks shocked. Dakota: Game's over. Ren: Thank Arceus. Char: So... a Magikarp, you say? Ren: Why couldn't he have caught your brother? Char: Lemme just say, he's an A-hole. Ren: More than you are? Char: No, but I think you surpass him. Eon, Dakota, Lucas: Burn! Ren: Shut up. Dakota, to Char: Good job! Ren vine whips him on the head Ren: Heheh. Dakota pulls out his pokeball and returns Ren. Lucas: What? Why? Dakota: The trail's getting narrow. I'll keep out Lucas. The aura here will be good for him. Eon and Char nod as Dakota returns them. Dakota: So, Lucas, how does the aura feel? Lucas: Wonderful! How do you feel? Dakota: Great, actually! I think Ren's vine whip really helped open my senses! Lucas: That's great! The aura here is very strong! ???: Move it, losers. Dakota: Huh? He turns around and sees a boy with black hair, brown eyes, a grey T-shirt and blue jeans. The boy is scowling and has a shiny Charizard behind him. Lucas: He has similar aura to Char! Is he Char's shiny brother? Dakota: Probably. Char, time to shine! He throws Char's pokeball, and he comes out. Seeing the Shiny, he gasps. Char: Brother? Charizard: I see you're only a charmeleon. Char: Laugh it up. Charizard: I will crush you. Eric is a great trainer. Dakota: Eric, I challenge you to a battle! Eric: I accept. Wait.... how do you know my name? Dakota: Secret. Char, Rock Slide! Char nods in assent and roars. Rocks rise out of the mountain and fall onto Charizard. After a minute, the Shiny breaks free, only to be hit by a ball of golden energy- Ancient Power. Charizard is down for the count. Eric: Err... The power of Mega Evolution shall win! Medicham, fight! Eric throws a pokeball, and Medicham pops out, looking very, very, bored. Eric taps his earring, and purple tendrils reach towards Medicham. After making contact, however, they shudder and break. Eric: What? How could it fail? Dakota: I think I know why! FLASHBACK Dakota is in class, Professor Oak in the front of the class. He is lecturing students. Oak: Mega Evolution is a powerful concept in battle, where if a bond is strong enough, a trainer can use a key stone and Mega stone to achieve greatness Dakota raises his hand Dakota: But Professor, what if the bond isn't strong enough? Professor: It will fail. END FLASHBACK Dakota: Your bond... when did you catch that Medicham? Eric: What's it to you? Dakota stares him down. Eric: Fine, fine. A week ago. Dakota: Your bond. It stinks. Bye. He walks further up the mountain as Medicham jump kicks Eric in "DEEZ NUTS!" an runs away. Dakota: Char, you were awesome! Char: Thanks, pal. I wish I could've fought the Medicham. I know Air Cutter, too. Dakota: You're a good fighter. Char: Or so I've been told. Dakota: Stop gloating. I'll make you sleep outside. Char: You wouldn't. Cut Scene. Char is outside, shivering. Char: FINE! I SHOW REMORSE! Dakota smirks and lets him in the tent To be written Category:OmniDragon Category:Episodes Category:Awesome